Karissa the Hedgehog
Biographical Information Name: Karissa Eugenie LaBlanc Age: 17 Species: Hedgehog Gender: Female Alignment: Good Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Cythan Algato the Hedgehog Family: Maria (deceased mother), Roger (deceased father), Courtney (sister), Zander (brother), Simona (deceased sister), Leone (deceased brother), Serena (deceased sister), Stephan (deceased brother) Personality Karissa is serious, hardworking and kindhearted. She's known for being a generally good person, helping out whoever she can whenever she can. Karissa's quick-thinking and annoyingly resourceful, if you're competing against her, that is. Although most of the traits I described may seem to paint Karissa out as a fighter, she actually prefers to have a peaceful talk over whatever the problem is in question than to resort to violence, for, in all honesty she's quite the nervous wreck on the battle field, considering she lost her parents and four siblings due to the fact that she was unable to defend in a fight. Overall though, Karissa is a well-willed, intelligent girl who wishes for nothing more than for all to be happy and free. (UNLESS YOU'RE RICKY.) Backstory Karissa was born into a BIG family, she had 6 siblings and two loving parents. One seemingly peaceful day, her entire family was seemingly murdered while they were on a picnic, while Karissa just hid behind a tree and was forced to watched. After that she ran far away from the forest where she was born and off to the big city, to try and make something out of herself. After many years of fending for herself, she met a girl who was in a similar situation named Trouble the Cat, who she eventually ran away with at age sixteen from the street group they were both in at the time (Karissa for a much shorter time-period than Trouble). Although they've parted ways, they're still best friends and talk constantly. In one of her desperate attempts to make some money, Karissa enters a fighting tournament for the cash prize and is paired up with Cythan Algato, who's in it simply for the thrill of fighting. Cythan easily wins the fight and eventually the tournament altogether. Karissa, watching gloomily from the stands, is approached by Cythan and offered the money, since according to him he seemed like a nice girl. She accepts and from then on they go on to become great friends and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend. (They get married and have two kids in the future.) Karissa has also reunited with her two siblings who miraculously survived the attack, Zander and Courtney. Currently, Karissa has settled down in Mystic Forest. Powers and Abilities Karissa does not have any outstanding powers or abilities, other than her general intelligence. In the future, she goes on to find a pair of brass knuckles and eventually becomes a pretty good fighter, but for now she's just an ordinary Mobian skills wise. Theme Song Fun Facts -Karissa's middle name was inspired by the French-Canadian tennis player, Eugenie Bouchard. -Karissa was created with Cythan in mind, meaning they were literally made for each other. xD -Karissa's rival is Ricky the Cat. -Karissa's parents and siblings were murdered by ElectricSparx's character, Henry Technik. -Karissa is claustrophobic. -Karissa's theme song, Wings, was not planned ahead of time, I just needed a theme song to fill the space. I guess you could said, I just had to WING it. -Karissa is pansexual. Fans of this character *WildgirlN Category:Good Category:No Powers Category:Catwolves4life Category:Hedgehogs Category:Catswolves4life Category:Female